3 Things You Learn In A Backseat
by c.i.boudica
Summary: It's the summer before her Senoir year at Hogwarts, everythings different and continues to change...rapidly. Hermione finds herself facing things you can't learn from books.....
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'SNOTE:J.K. Rowling is the ownerof all characters of the Harry Potter Series.**

_Come one, Comeall!All critiques arewelcome! _

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Her breathe caught in her throat, lodge as if it had turned to stone as soon as she inhaled. The pain began slowly, increasing _

_and spreading until she thought her throat would burst or she would die. Intermingled with the hard knot in her throat was the _

_searing heat she felt slowly work its way over her body. Her skin was flushed with a heat that was hot and yet cool at the same _

_time. _

_She turned, not knowing if it were him turning her to face him or her body moving toward him with traitorous intent. As his _

_arms reached for her, bringing her in contact with his heated masculine torso, she gasped. _

_She'd been holding her breathe and didn't seem to notice nor bothered by the lack of air filling her lungs. The heat was so _

_strong, she didn't know if it were him, her or both of them. As he lowered his head towards hers, her heart began to beat _

_uncontrollably fast. She feared she may combust or worse, awaken and find this all a dream. She couldn't think, couldn't _

_speak, couldn't move. All she wanted was his lips on hers. Ever closer, he came, yet seeming never close enough to capture her _

_lips with his. _

_She couldn't see his face; all she could see were his eyes. As he was about to kiss her, she turned her head to the right, fearing _

_the train might overtake them and then she would never feel those lips. All she could_ _see was the light and hear the horn. It _

_would be too late._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…….

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she was torn from her sleep, drenched in sweat.

"If I were going to start having these blasted dreams over my summer vacation, you'd think I'd at least get to finish it!" She ranted to

Crookshanks while she turned off her alarm clock.

Crookshanks had been curled up at the foot of the bed while Hermione slept but with the startling exclamations from his owner, he

merely cocked his head then began to stretch, disinterested in ramblings, he was hungry.

As her cat stretched, Hermione flung herself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd been having this dream since she'd

returned home from Hogwarts and it was getting a bit frustrating, awake and asleep. Why was she dreaming about some dream lover?

With the most beautiful gray eyes she'd ever seen. They were almost silver.

With a heavy sigh, she got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She began brushing her teeth and thinking about the day ahead. The

second week of summer at home had come and gone without anything exceptional happening. Normally, Hermione would spend a few

weeks at home and then be off to Ron's for the remainder of the summer until classes resumed at Hogwarts. But this was no ordinary

summer. It was the summer before their final year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was dead. As the thought stole into her head, a sob

escaped from her mouth and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and gave up trying. She turned

the shower on and began shedding her night clothes. Hermione stepped into her shower and lifted her face to the falling water and cried.

She allowed the falling water to wash the salted tears down the drain and her exhaustion along with it. She would not do this, could not

do this any longer.

Weakness was not an option. Emotion was not an option. Fear was not an option. It was all eventual but she had to reign herself in. If

she couldn't master her feelings, couldn't control herself, she would certainly not need to cry about the loss of Albus Dumbledore for

she would surely see him in the great here after! And she certainly did not want that. Dumbledore would be avenged. Harry would see

to that and if he couldn't….then someone in the Order of the Phoenix would. Finishing her morning shower, Hermione got dressed and

made her way downstairs to feed her increasingly loud cat.

"Rarrrrrr, Rarrrrrrrpss, Rarrrrggghss" Crookshanks sang as he followed Hermione down the stairs into the kitchen.

Hermione led Crookshanks into the laundry room and poured "Kitty Delight" into his bowl along with some cream. "There you go

Shanks. Kitty a la Crème!"

As Crookshanks began to lap up his morning breakfast, Hermione went back into the kitchen and poured herself a huge steaming cup

of tea. As she began spooning sugar and cream into her Black Tea, Hermione's mum stuck her head into the kitchen door.

"Going to the store dear, want to come?" Mrs. Grainger asked her daughter with hope in her eyes.

She was so proud of her daughter. She had always been an exceptionally bright child. Always learning so fast and so much! Hermione

never found a subject she couldn't learn. She and her husband were so proud when they learned Hermione would be going to Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Who knew such a thing existed? She and ----- always had an open mind about such things, magical,

but they never thought it went so far, so deep, so real. It was due to their pride that they hadn't fussed too much each summer after her

first year at Hogwarts when Hermione pleaded to go to the Weasley's for the remaining summer days. She read all she could on magic

but allowing her to dwell around magical people, well that would be her real lessons. She wouldn't be living around Muggles. She and

her husband made sure to read everything they could, that Hermione left behind, about the world their daughter would be a part of.

They wanted to fit in to her life, for her sake.

"Soundths goo, when are yu goong?" Hermione tried to say while trying to finish chewing on her toast and orange marmalade.

"In about fifteen minutes. So you do have time to actually chew and swallow your food and THEN speak dear. It's very unbecoming

for a lady to speak while having bits of food stuffed into her mouth. Especially when the food begins to come out with each hard syllable

you TRY to pronounce." Hermione's mother lightly scolded.

Hermione finished her breakfast and then darted to the front door to see if the morning post had been delivered. She was hoping to hear

from Ron and Harry. She hadn't spoken to either since Dumbledore's funeral. It had only been a week, so she probably wouldn't hear

from either. Boys were so thoughtless sometimes really. They all had decided that they would study all they could about potions,

charms, defense incantations etc over the Summer Holiday to face what was coming with Voldemort. Harry was determined to face the

coming trials alone but she and Ron had decided that they too would learn all they could and aide Harry whether he liked it or not. They

had begun this journey together and together they would face it. Even if their paths were different. The war was raging and there was

more than one battle to be fought.

Disappointed that she hadn't received a letter through the post, Hermione sat down on the curb outside her house and lifted her fat cat

onto her lap. As she scratched behind the cantankerous feline's ears, Hermione instructed her cat to stay close to the house and to

behave himself while she was out with her mum. She promised him a Chocolate covered Mouse treat if he behaved. She'd purchased

enough of the treats from The Apetthocary in Diagone Alley prior to leaving for the summer break. Understanding and not appreciating

being told what to do, Crookshanks hopped off Hermione's lap and sauntered slowly toward the side of the house toward the

backyard, pausing long enough to spray a bush and swish his tail in discontent.

Hermione watched as Crookshanks defaced the bush with a foul smelling spray and rolled her eyes. She was just glad that her mother

hadn't witnessed the cat's decidedly pompous attitude. She would never allow Crookshanks to roam free in the house again! It was

such a foul smell. Just as Hermione stood and dusted herself off, her mother exited the house, carrying her purse and jingling her car

keys.

"What is that SMELL?" Her mother grimaced and held her hand over her nose.

"What smell?" Hermione asked quizzically as she steered her mother away from the bush and toward the car.

"Well, that odor, it, well, it's gone now." Her mother said while arching her eyes.

"You didn't attempt some sort of potion did you? Went bad..tried to hide it? I thought magic was banned when outside Hogwarts?" her

mother queried.

Happy for the distraction, Hermione launched into a long description about the rules of Hogwarts ban on the use of magic by underage

wizards outside Hogwarts, to which her mother happily listened. The trip to the store was uneventful but Hermione was glad to spend

the time with her mother. She had missed her terribly without really realizing it until she spent the day with her, doing ordinary mother-

daughter activities. She knew it would be the same if she had gone to some fancy Boarding School or when she went off to University

but it just seemed different. The world of magic was so far removed from her ordinary muggle life that she sometimes forgot it existed.

She felt a pang of guilt and hugged her mother so suddenly, she almost knocked them both into the street and into the passing cab.

"What's this…"Her mother began then hugged her daughter fiercely and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get some lunch. There's a new tea room on Abbey Lane and I just know you'll love it!" Her mother said into Hermione's hair

while giving her a final squeeze.

"Sounds good" Hermione agreed.

Over lunch Hermione and her mother reminisced about family, friends and the strange new events occurring in Hermione's life. There

was so much to tell and to ask, they stumbled over each other's dialogue, fitting right in with the constant buzz of chatter permeating the

restaurant's cozy dim lit setting. The time flew by quickly and Mrs. Grainger looked up and shrieked, "OH LORD! Look at the time!

We've got to go!"

"Why, it's only…half past.."Hermione began but was cut short when her mother continued.

"I've got to finish straightening the house, begin cooking supper and get ready, we've company coming!" She beamed.

"Who? I didn't know about any visitors..is it Aunt Eidne?" Hermione said with hopeful anticipation.

"No dear, you'll have to wait for your special….uh, I mean, you'll just have to see. So, come now, let's be on our way! We've a lot to

do and I certainly will require your help." She said as her face flushed. She'd almost ruined the surprise. She paid the bill and left the

restaurant hurriedly to avoid the questions that might ensue. Knowing Hermione and her thoroughness, Mrs. Grainger decided the drive

home was a good time to listen to the new CD she'd purchased for Hermione.

As they drove home, Hermione knew something unusual was happening. Her mother NEVER let her listen to rock music in the car and

certainly never at an ear splitting decibels! Deciding her mother did not want to speak about the mystery guest and knowing she

wouldn't if she'd made her mind up (obviously a trait she inherited), Hermione decided to let the subject go. She'd ferret out the truth

sooner or later. Or she'd simply see the guest when they arrived. Either way, she was going to enjoy her summer and not see trouble

where it wasn't, allow fear to creep in with every unexpected event, and lose a moment of precious time with her family. She knew it

could all be gone, taken from her in a heartbeat. The years at Hogwarts, helping Harry thwart Voldemort had taught her that much. She

was going to live, really live. Enjoying every moment she was given and she wouldn't feel ashamed. She wouldn't. She could be care-

free. She just knew it! Plus she'd picked up that book on how to be carefree after all. What couldn't you get from books?

As the car pulled into the drive, a gray blur flew through the air and landed with a thud on the hood of the car, sliding off the other side,

leaving six long claw marks embedded into the new, shiny red paint.

"BLOODY SODDING CAT!" Mrs. Grainger yelled. She had just received a new shiny red sports car for her birthday. She'd always

wanted one.

As she sputtered and fumed while trying to exit the car, she was pulled back into the car with a jerk by the seatbelt that hadn't been

removed. As her mother attempted to control her temper and fumbled with her safety belt, Hermione made a break for it and ran after

Crookshanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Not used to being confined in his cage, Crookshanks mewed loudly. Clearly angry and being kept in his carrier and not being allowed full roam of the house, Crookshanks finally accepted defeat and laid down to sleep.

"Dreaming of the big escape, I'm sure" Mrs. Grainger eyed the cat with a twinkle of dislike.

"Mum, he REALLY didn't mean to, he was chasing a rat you know. Actually doing us, YOU a service, ridding our home of vermin." Hermione defended.

"Well…..I don't want to discuss it now Hermione. I'm too upset. Do you know how long I've wanted a car like that? You may think it's silly, don't talk to me about it now. We'll discuss it in the morning after I've had time to forget." Mrs. Grainger concluded as she swept into the kitchen.

Hermione had cleaned non stop since she arrived home, after catching and caging Crookshanks, trying to make amends for the scratches inflicted by her cat. The house sparkled. The only thing left was to help with the evening meal preparations and to get ready.

"What needs to be chopped? Washed? Mashed?" Hermione inquired.

"Uhmmmm, let's see…..Oh! I know, I almost forgot! I need you to whip the icing together for the cake." Mrs. Grainger directed.

Hermione began to beat eggs, sugar, butter, vanilla and a few other ingredients into a creamy, delicious concoction. Almost like making potions, almost, Hermione mused.

She really missed being around magic. It was ingrained into her now.

"Time to go upstairs and get ready dear. Company will be here soon."

"So, no hints as to who…"

"No"

"But, I need to know how to dress, formal for colleagues.."

"Anything you wear will be just fine Hermione. Go get ready."

Hermione came downstairs about an hour or so later. She heard voices as she descended the stairway. Who was that?

As Hermione rounded the corner she almost fell over in disbelief. Professor McGonagall was sitting in her living room. Beside her mother. On her couch. Like one of her mother's friends over for bridge, tea or both. Standing in the doorway with her mouth open, Hermione simply stared at the scene playing out before her in utter disbelief.

"Good Evening Miss Grainger. It was so very kind of your mother to invite me over for dinner. Don't you agree? Perhaps you could speak clearer if you closed your mouth and tried to pronounce actually words."

"O-Of, course it is. I was just…it's just that…so….odd….huh?" Hermione's words tumbled from her mouth.

As her mother and Professor McGonagall laughed, Hermione made her way into the living room and sat in her favorite chair and stared, bewilderedly at the two ladies sitting before her. Two different women you could not possibly imagine. How did this happen? Well, she knew HOW but why?

Not to be thwarted once a dilemma presented itself, Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

"No need for alarm dear. Everything is as right as it can be, considering. In light of recent events, it has been determined that all returning Seniors should be given the okay to perform magic outside Hogwarts for the summer." Professor McGonagall stated and then took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"Some will not return to Hogwarts for classes and some will not be allowed to return. It's unfortunate but I'm afraid recent events have made it necessary to aid our students with the means to protect themselves or at least have a way to receive help." Professor McGonagall directed her comments toward Hermione and her mother.

As Hermione digested this information and the fact that one of her professors was in her home, the full impact of what Professor McGonagall had just told her took hold.

Practice magic…outside Hogwarts…okay…encouraged even…as it was becoming real to her, Hermione's face formed a huge smile. "It's like Christmas in Summer" she said aloud without meaning to or realizing she'd actually uttered her thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing after the...recent events and drop by a few books I know you will find useful in your quest to further your abilities. I know some students won't be returning to Hogwarts next year, and although I know your love of knowledge is great, one never knows what lies around the corner Miss Grainger. I've also taken the liberty to bring along a few of my own notes on transmutation, conjuration, potions and the like and of course, supplies." As Professor McGonagall finished speaking to Hermione, she popped a little tea cake into her mouth that was drizzled in honeyed maple icing.

"These are simply delicious! I've never tasted anything like it! It must have been so time consuming!" She effused to Mrs. Grainger.

"OH! Thank you! It's an old family recipe. I love them too! Any excuse to make them is fine with me! And actually, it is one of the simplest recipes I have!" Mrs. Grainger gushed.

As her mother and her professor rambled on about recipes, sifters, and lord knew what else, Hermione gawked at both of the women. It was the oddest exchange, of the oddest combination that Hermione could imagine. Well, other than Lord Voldemort talking to Ron about the best way to use a pumice stone without damaging the tender skin of one's feet. She had never seen Professor McGonagall outside Hogwarts, or in non-robe clothing, or speaking like a real human being for that matter. It was all a bit odd.

Hermione began to wonder if perhaps her mother had clobbered her on the head when they had arrived home to find Crookshanks defacing her mother's mid-life crisis of an auto and she was actually knocked out and dreaming. No, better still, he'd finally done it! Crookshanks has tripped her going down the stairwell and she suffered a massive head trauma and is now in a coma, hallucinating this whole event.

As Hermione drifted into her musing of head traumas, Professor McGonagall and her mother had grown silent while waiting for Hermione's response to her mother's request for her to thank the professor for her gifts.

"Hermione, you really should thank Minerva" she said again. Not realizing that the use of Professor McGonagall's given name would snap Hermione right out of her day dream trance.

"Who? OH! Sorry. Yes, I mean, absolutely, of course! I was, am very grateful for EVERYTHNG! I meant to, ordinarily, I would say, I mean, I just, it's all a bit odd isn't it?" Hermione finally finished her rambling thank you.

"While you two talk a bit, I'm going to put the final touches on dinner and then we can sit down, eat and talk. It's rather nice to have an all female dinner, isn't Hermione? Mr. Grainger went to Edinburgh on business." Mrs. Grainger told her guest and daughter as left the room and entered the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, of course it is Hermione. I knew you would appreciate the things I've brought you, or I wouldn't have bothered to come in person. I would have sent a letter sent through the Owl Network to you, as we did _almost_ everyone else." Professor McGonagall cryptically divulged.

"Th-thank you Professor. Are you going to see Ron and Harry too? Have you been already? How are they? I haven't heard from either yet." Hermione was so excited to hear about her friends, she had to take a deep breathe when she finished asking her questions.

"No, I haven't gone to see either…yet. But I do believe that Hagrid is paying a visit to one or both as we speak!" Professor McGonagall confided.

"Dinner's ready ladies!" Mrs. Grainger sang as she opened the door to the dining room for Hermione and Professor McGonagall to enter through.

The dinner discussion was occupied with magic and more magic. Professor McGonagall told Hermione about the different ways to use Bella Donna, mandrake root, wolf bane, and lavender that she hadn't learned at Hogwarts. It was the best and most informative lesson she had ever been given. It was so easy to remember every little thing. She didn't even need to take notes as she normally did.

"It was a simply glorious meal, thank you so much for your generosity. I don't know when I've had a more succulent Cornish game hen and the rosemary mashed potatoes were divine. I never would have thought…and this Italian Crème Cake is excellent! I must have the recipe, or just a slice to take home….I can, get the recipe from it and save you the trouble of writing it out!" Professor McGonagall said as she finished the last of her cake and coffee.

"What a handy thing! I truly wish I had magical abilities…just fascinating and, well, magical!" Mrs. Grainger laughed and she asked Hermione to retrieve the goody basket she had prepared for Minerva.

_Minerva_. Hermione didn't know if she would ever get use to associating Professor McGonagall with her first name or not. It was just weird. Hermione pondered the fact that, yes, her professors, parents and other extraneous adults were ACTUAL people. It just felt so odd. As Hermione entered the kitchen she started to yell out to her mum where the goody basket was, when she looked at the counter and saw the hugest basket she'd ever seen. It looked as if a fabric store had thrown up all over it. The willow basket was shrouded in iridescent purple organza and tied with millions of silver ribbons. It was quite pretty. Hermione rolled her eyes and snickered.

Her mother had taken to wrapping ALL gifts as if they were treasures waiting to be presented to the Queen ever since she'd taken a gift wrapping seminar four Christmas's ago. With pride, Hermione carried the royal treat into the living room and presented it to Professor McGonagall.

"What a BEAUTIFUL package!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Thank you so much for the hospitality, conversation and gift. I hate to eat and run but I really must dash. It's best to travel as early as possible these days."

"Do be careful and know you are welcome anytime Minerva." Mrs. Grainger said as she walked to the door with the professor.

"I will, I will. Now, Hermione, if you need anything, just contact me with the...well, I'll let it be a surprise. I know you'll figure it out. Be safe." Professor McGonagall said as she transfigured into the most austere cat any muggle had ever seen.

"She really does make a beautiful feline. Did you see those markings? Why couldn't you of found a kitty like that?" Mrs. Grainger said as she closed and locked the front door. She was obviously still very displeased with Crookshanks and her new paint job.

"Yes. Well, I'd really rather not think about that. It gives me the creeps. After Ron's ordeal with Scabbers, I'd shudder to think of what sort of person Crookshanks might actually be if he were an animagus." Hermione said as she and her mother went up the stairs and readied themselves for bed.


End file.
